1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to internal combustion engine carburetors, and more particularly relates to carburetors utilizing the bubbling of air through gasoline to create gasoline vapor.
2. Background Information
Carburetors are used to mix air and gasoline vapor together to be burned in the internal combustion engine. The typical carburetor utilizes suction to atomize and vaporize gasoline or another liquid fuel source. These fuel vapors are then mixed with air and, through use of a throttle, are fed into the engine for burning.
Due to the ever rising price of gasoline and the continued popularity of motor vehicles as a mode of transportation, much effort in the prior art has been directed to increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines. In addition, and often to the detriment of increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines, further efforts in the prior art have been directed toward reducing the various pollutants emitted from motor vehicles. Needless to say, the prior art includes many different approaches to the problems of increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines and for reducing the pollutants thereof.
The primary problem with the carburetors for internal combustion engines is that they are inadequate in breaking the fuel into small enough droplets. This results in relatively large droplets of fuel which will not completely vaporize in the intake manifold. The result is low engine operating efficiency with formation of carbon monoxide and high hydrocarbon emissions. It therefore becomes desirable to produce a carburetor improvement that will break up the larger droplets of fuel and disperse them more evenly, increasing the efficiency of the engine by burning more of the fuel.
The prior art knows many different means of atomizing and vaporizing the fuel. One method of vaporization system uses a source of air which is bubbled through a reservoir of the liquid gasoline, the resulting vapors being inputted into the combustion chamber of the engine. Various patents exist for similar types of devices, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 474,838, 1,938,497, 3,749,376, and 4,011,847.
However, the achievements of the prior art have obviously not been as great as desired and it is clear that the need for greater fuel efficiency in internal combustion engines producing less pollutant emissions is still very much in existence and is one which is becoming increasingly critical.
The present invention is a fuel enriching carburetor device for an internal combustion engine. The preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes a reaction chamber operable to hold liquid fuel (such as gasoline) at a selected level in the reaction chamber. Extending generally vertical through the reaction chamber are a plurality of air tubes. These air tubes have an open first end extending to an open second end. This first end being fluidly connected to a source of air, and the second end being submerged below the level of liquid fuel in the reaction chamber for collection of fuel vapors. Located within the reaction chamber is an air-fuel vapor chamber. The air-fuel vapor chamber further connects to at least one air-fuel vapor mixing conduit which is in fluid communication between the air-fuel vapor chamber of the reaction chamber and the intake manifold of said engine. The air-fuel vapor mixing conduit further provided with a mixing valve or throttle for controlling air-fuel ratio provided to the engine.
In use, air is passed through the air tubes and into the level of fuel in the reaction chamber, causing small bubbles to be bubbled through the liquid fuel present in the chamber. The resulting vapor is then expanded by the present vacuum energy and heat energy, mixed with air, and communicated to the engine for combustion.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.